


somewhere

by aukusti (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aukusti
Summary: Percy asks Nico on a date.[original: oct. 17, 2017]





	somewhere

_is there somewhere you can meet me?_

A cold breeze ran by as Nico stared at his phone and shivered. He wondered if he sounded too needy. He hoped he didn’t, but he had a feeling he did.

Nico was leaning against the wall outside of the coffee house he frequented most, waiting on a reply despite not even a minute having passed by.

He decided to settle for gazing out into the sea of pedestrians.

Another minute.

No reply.

He sighed, already impatient, but he knew Percy wasn’t the best with texting anyway. Nico pocketed his phone and entered the coffee house, desperate to trade in the cold winter breeze for the warmth of inside. There was always a steady stream of customers heading in and out, but the baristas already knew him and his usual order. There was always an armchair in the back waiting for him, facing away from the entrance, but it seemed like it was already occupied by someone with a dark mop of hair. He squinted.

He headed to the back, ready to _politely_ ask whoever was there to kindly remove themselves.

Nico coughed. “Excuse me—”

Sea green eyes jumped on him in a minute, smile as bright as the sun. “Neeks!”

Nico opened his mouth to say something and promptly started coughing harder.

Percy stood up and was beside him in an instant. “Nico, breathe, I—”

“I’m fine,” he croaked out in between coughs. Percy moved to reach for him, but Nico turned the other way, preferring to choke on his breath by himself. He coughed some more and cleared his throat.

Percy was hesitant as he spoke. “You good?”

“Yeah, Percy, I’m good.”

Percy’s sigh of relief was all too loud in his ears. “Thought you’d die there for a minute.”

“Me? Die like that?” Nico’s smile was crooked. “You sure?”

“You’re right. There has to be a more dignified way to go for the _ghost king_.”

“Shut up.”

Percy laughed, and Nico’s insides did a thing. He hated himself for that.

“Anyway,” Percy said as he sat down again in Nico’s chair. “Why’re you here?”

“You do realize I, like, live here right?”

Nico took a seat in the armchair next to Percy’s, and closed his eyes for a moment, leaning his head back. He could feel Percy’s eyes on him.

“I texted you,” Nico said, opening his eyes a moment afterward.

Percy’s surprise was evident. “Really? I think I lost my phone, although I swear I had it before I walked in and—”

“It’s probably between the cushions.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What’d it say, though?”

Nico averted his eyes. “Just wondering when I could see you.”

“Oh,” Percy said again. “I’m here now, though, so…”

“Yeah. You are.” He inhaled. “I was also wondering if you were serious.”

Percy blinked. “About what?”

Nico almost wanted to cry. “You know. The—”

“Oh!” Percy exclaimed. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were drunk.”

“You weren’t?”

“I don’t drink, Percy.”

“Always so responsible,” Percy muttered. “But, yeah… I was serious.”

“And you’re sure.”

“Absolutely.”

“I meant if you aren’t drunk this time,” Nico deadpanned.

Percy huffed. “Ouch. I’ll have you know, asking you out wasn’t a drunk decision, I just happened to be drunk when I asked.”

“Yeah.” Nico was trying to contain his joy. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay? As in ‘yes’?”

“Yes, Percy, as in yes.” _He’s so dense_ , Nico thought.

Percy’s face lit up. “Hell yes. Jason told me you’d say yes, but I didn’t believe him because—”

“I have a reputation to maintain, you know,” Nico murmured while rolling his eyes.

Percy raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? As the scariest guy at camp?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Nico smirked. “Can’t let myself be seen with the guy who’s the exact opposite.”

Percy was beaming. “You’re gonna have to deal with that, then.”

Nico laughed quietly. “Yeah, guess so.”

His phone started vibrating in his pocket just then, and he knew that it was Hazel who was calling.

“Hazel’s calling,” Nico moved to stand up and was surprised when Percy did too.

“I’ll walk you out,” Percy offered.

Nico’s smile was genuine, and he nodded.

They made their way through the warm of the coffee house towards the harsh outside, where it had started to snow lightly. The bell rang as the door shut behind them.

“I’ll see you on Friday, yeah?” Percy sounded so hopeful it almost made him kiss him, to assure him that, yes, they’ll see each other on Friday.

Nico settled for kissing his cheek. “Friday’s good. See you then.”

He started walking away, a smile on his face and his insides reduced to mush as he left a stunned Percy Jackson to process what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> a re-upload of the original work which i wrote + posted only to never look at it again and when i did i realized it wasn't formatted properly  
> not the biggest fan of this pairing but i was going through it when i wrote it, i guess?  
> this was meant to be part of a bigger series i had in mind but that didn't happen.. was set in the canon universe but kinda different  
> title from halsey's "is there somewhere"


End file.
